hope it's not too late
by msbearsama
Summary: Natsume and mikan are childhood friends but now they're 16 and Natsume has his eyes on this new girl. Mikan gives him advices on how to attract her and now he turned into her ideal boyfriend. Will she able to win him over from the new girl?
1. Chapter 1

Mikan n Natsume have been friends since their childhood. But now as they're 16, Natsume has started to take interest in girls. Mikan gives him some advices about how to get girls but now what will she do as Natsume has become her ideal boyfriend? And to make it worse he already has a girlfriend Hinata!

Mikan: so you are saying that there's a girl you're interested in. hmm that's surprising.

Natsume: how is it surprising? We're 16 now Mikan. We're not kids anymore. We'll both find people who we like.

Mikan: yeah but I wish we were still kids. Ok so who is this lucky girl?

Natsume: (smiling) You know that new girl Hinata in our class.

Mikan: Hinata! You don't even know her…

Natsume: yeah but I was in the library and I saw and she had the book I wanted so we started talking and turns out she's pretty cool.

Mikan: (suddenly shouting) Pretty cool? You always say I am pretty cool but you don't like me as your girlfriend do you?

Natsume stops walking. They had been walking back to Mikans house as usual from school. Mikan turns around and Natsume catches up with her.

Natsume: are you jealous? Look just because you haven't found your love doesn't mean that I haven't! and if it's such a pain for you then I think I am not gonna talk about it with you.

Mikan: fine!

Natsume: why are you being like this Mikan. You're my best friend. I am going to my home now.

In Mikan's mind….  
>Somehow it seemed to hurt me being called his best friend. It hadn't bugged me this much ever. Well why now then? Anyways why did that stupid natsume had to meet that girl in the library! Anyway why was Natsume in the library? He has been acting so different lately. He didn't even used to notice girl and now there's Hinata. Oh! I am already in my room? I feel so tired. (Lays down in bed) this is so comfortable. Maybe I was too harsh on natsume. I mean he is right. We're 16 now and why do I have trouble admitting that there's a girl that he like. Maybe I should apologise to him and make him see that I am alright with it now. (Gets her phone and calls Natsume)<p>

Natsume: yes?

MIkan: uh hey… ummm I just wanted to say sorry about earlier. You're right I am being stupid. It's just that we've been best friends for like forever and now you like someone. It was hard for me.

Natsume: I understand. And hey! If you had someone you like then I guess I would've acted the same way…but I am really glad that you're supporting mr.

MIkan: hey how about I patch you up with her?

Natsume: you'd really do that for me? Thanks mikan. I love you.

Mikan: yeah I know idiot. So ok describe Hinata to me.

Natsume: (all excited) ok sop she's like really shy but once you get to talking she sure talks a lot. And she reads mangas a lot! And watches anime. She likes travelling around the world and that is how she ended up in Japan. She said that she was from Korea but she wanted to see japan and that there was also a girl she wanted to find.

MIkan: we have so much in common. Wow and I thought she was shy. (sees natsume's smile). You sure like her a lot don't you? (natsume nods goofily). Ok! Then let's see. Judging her type she would go for cheerful, fun loving guy like hihara.

Natsume: hihara ? hihara from la corda? You watch anime a lot man!

Mikan: and now it has come to be a help for you.

Natsume: isn't he your favourite character from that anime.

Mikan: he sure is1 like I said we have a lot in common except that I am not shy.

Natsume: thanks mikan. I have to go now. Mom's calling.

Mikan: ok.

Both hangs up

In mikan's mind…

So tomorrow he's all gonna be like hihara. It's hard to imagine though because he's more like len tsukimori. That girl sure has changed him. Maybe I should befriend her. I hope she's worth it. Argh! Thinking all this has made me soo sick! I should just sleep. I wish tomorrow just wouldn't come.


	2. Chapter 2

Tomorrow

As usual Natsume was waiting for mikan to go to school together. Mikan was kind of sad because it could change any day. He might start ignoring Mikan to be hinata and it made Mikan worry very much.

Nastume: (all smiley) Mikan!

Mikan: why are you smiling so much?

Natsume: well I did some research on hihara and had to watch la corda all night and obviously I have to smile a lot to impress hinata don't i?

Mikan: well stop smiling in front of me. It's annoying me.

Natsume: but isn't he your favourite character too? (Suddenly serious) Why you afraid that you might fall in love with me?

Mikan: you wish! It's just that knowing its fake kind of irritates me.

Natsume: but it isn't fake. It's more like a character that I have developed.

Mikna: well why don't you develop a character of walking faster so that we can get to class on time. Hurry up or we're gonna be late.

Natsume: yeah or else that gay Narumi sensei won't leave us alone. I have no idea how everyone does everything he says. Even I can't help it maybe its cause his gayness creeps me out. But hey mikan how come you're not effected by him?

Mikan: umm I don't know. Maybe because I like him even, though he is a bit girly for a man.

Natsume: a little? He dresses up as a woman.

Mikan: why do you have such problem with him anyway? He's a good teacher and you have to admit it.

Natsume: true. He does go out a lot so we have free time during homeroom time.

Mikan: I think he's doing that for us.

In Mikan's mind…

The truth is I don't like natsume trying so hard to smile so much for another girl. Maybe I am too selfish. I want my best friend for myself. Sorry natsume. When he asked me if was afraid if I would fall in love with him, I think he was right, maybe I am really afraid. What the hell is wrong with me. He's just a friend! Mikan wake up! Oh god we're late. Even though I like narumi sensei, I don't like the way he punish us when we're late.

Narumi: (singing) oh mikan and natsume always together. They're even late together today.

Natsume: don't sing it, say it.

Narumi: oh natsume kun you're rude as usual and as a punishment you have to sit next to the new girl. Please show her around the school and tell her about the class rules.

_In Mikans mind…_

_Natsume looks surprised. he should be happy but then why doesn't he? Could it be that he wants to sit next to me? I am thinking too much. Maybe he wasn't ready for this. I should cheer him on as I am his best friend. _

Mikan: go on natsume. I mean it is our punishment. (Wink)

Natsume: (not smiling) you are okay with it?

Mikan: ofcourse! I mean it's about time we don't sit next to each other. We've been sitting together ever since.. (suddenly realises).

Natsume: Kindergarten. Anyways you're right.

Natsume goes and sits next to hinata. And mikan sits next to hotaru. A girl who mikan was very fond of because she never talked to anyone and just kept doing her thing and her thing was inventing stuff. It really amused Mikan.

Mikan: hi Hotaru. Inventing stuff again?

Hotaru: yes and please kindly don't disturb me. I like to work in silence and if you may please give me 100 yen for disturbing me.

_Hotaru is so mean. She uses polite term and yet she says such rude stuffs. But I can't help liking her. Here goes my 100 yen for nothing. I wonder how she invents such stuff. Hmm what is this pen doing here? Looks like it's broken. If I just twist it and then add my clip on it. there we go it works now! _

Hotaru: did you fix it?

Mikan: yes. Why?

Hotaru: are you always fixing stuffs?

Mikan: not really. I just found it and don't know how I fixed it.

(Hotaru looks at Mikan deeply.)

Mikan: is there any problem hotaru?

Hotaru: does the word alice mean anything to you?

Mikan: (shocked) how do you know? (looks at others staring at them. It wasn't their help because hotaru talked to no one and she specially avoids stupid loud girls like Mikan and even she knew that. Whisper) _how do you know about alice? I don't know much but I have heard my mom talk on the phone. She was saying that she would never send me to that kind of school where it had created enough problems for her. And that it was better for me to not know about my alice. (sees Hotaru a bit scared so she stops)_

_(still whispering)_

_Hotaru: so you'r mom has an alice too._

_Mikan: what's an alice? _

_Hotaru: I don't think your mom would like me saying it to you but I think you have the right to know. Alice is a special ability like I have got an invention alice which means I invent stuffs without knowing how to. I just do and I am not sure but I think you've got a copy alice. You should be able to copy others alice like if you are near me then you should be able to invent stuff._

_Mikan: (excited) so you are saying that I have special abilities? This is so amazing I always wanted to have special ability. But I haven't invented anything yet, how did you know?_

_(Hotaru giving a look that said isn't-it-obvious-dimwit?)_

_Hotaru: didn't you just fix that pen without knowing how to. That's how I started. You should practice your alice so that you when you copy someone you can reach to their level not basic. It might be more useful._

_Mikan: but how do we know if someone's got alice so that I can copy their alice?_

_Hotaru: you are sitting next to me now aren't you. You should able to get enough practice. Now that will be 1000 yen (_**authors note: I have no idea about Japanese currency so I don't know if I am saying too much or too less but it's supposed to be average) **

_In Mikan's mind…_

_What? 1000 yen for just that? She doesn't even have to do anything. She is reaping me off. No lunch for me then. Ah it's ok I can just ask natsume to lend me money. He never asks me to pay back anyways. I know I shouldn't take advantage of that but he's rich. What's a 1000 yen note for him. I should see if things are going okay with natsume. Oh! Natsume's really doing hihara. He's smiling so much that it looks fake. It's kind of funny. I wonder what he sees in her. oh no1he's looking at me now. Oh wait she's looking too now, I should wave (waves hi). She's smiling. Thank god she turned back but natsume's still looking. Does he know that I am panicking right now? Should I give thumbs up? (Gives a thumbs up and winks). Why the cold look for natsume? He should be happy that I am supporting him. There goes the bell and I thought this would never be over._

Hotaru: Mikan. I am glad you're my sitting partner. There's no one else interesting in this class but now that I know about you more I think it's going to be fun.

(the whole class looking at Hotaru coldly but they knew that Hotaru didn't mind. They all seemed to accept Hotaru. They were all just shiocked to see natsume laughing and smiling with th new girl…Natsume! And hotaru was talking to Mikan! The most loudest and stupid girl! )

MIkan: Thank you hotaru. (hotaru leaves for next class turns around for Natsume but she doen't see him. But it's impossible he always waits for me to go to classes together! I guess things will change now that there's Hinata in his life. I should just let them be. I can always sit with Hotaru). Hotaru! Wait up. (hotaru turns back and keeps walking without Mikan)

Mikan gets to the class and hers and Natsume's eyes meet and then Natsume looks away. Why the cold treatmen Natsume? What is going on? Whr are you mad at me?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**I have changed story format as advised by my readers so it won't be in dialogue form anymore. Thank you for reading, hope you like my story. Please review. Thank you.**

Mikan takes a seat next to Natsume but he ignores her and keeps talking to Hinata. Mikan sees them both laughing and giggling which really annoys her so she quickly swaps places with Mizuki to sit next to Hotaru. Obviously Mizuki doesn't mind because she was Natsume's no.1 fan. So Mikan tried to engage herself with something. She didn't want to distract Hotaru because it would cost her money. She finally realised how much she was used to Natsume. They had been friends ever since they were kid as they were neighbours. She had never bothered making other friends. She did get along with others but Natsume was her only friend, her only best friend. Well not anymore thought Mikan as he's got Hinata now. She found herself being jealous of Hinata and angry at them and Mikan didn't like those feelings. Mikan wanted to ask Natsume what the problem was but she had to wait after school to talk with him, because it was clear that he didn't want to talk with her. She was thinking too much which was unlike her but was doing a lot lately. Tsubaru from behind taps her shoulder. She was resting her head on the desk.

"Are you alright Mikan? You look a bit down." asked Tsubaru. Mikan was taken aback because even though she knew him, but she hadn't ever paid attention to him much. He was the second coolest guy in the whole school and even the older girls used to try flirt with him. Mikan only saw him as a pretty boy. "Yes, I am alright. Thanks for asking Tsubaru" replied Mikan.

She was about to turn around and get back to thinking but Tsubaru quickly said "Umm Mikan, I don't mean to pry but why aren't you sitting next to Natsume? Did something happen between you guys?" Mikan quickly snapped "look I don't know alright? I just don't know!" She saw Tsubaru's shocked face and felt sorry so she quickly apologised. "It's alright Mikan and anyways it was my fault for asking that. It is obviously not my right to know." "No it's not that Tsubaru. I am 100% sure the whole class is wondering the same thing and you decided to ask me but honestly I don't know" said Mikan. Then Tsubaru said "I know just the thing that will cheer you up Mikan" and got up and bent over Mikan and now she was looking up at him and then kissed he kiss her forehead.

Mikan couldn't believe what just happened. She was surprised but she wasn't angry. She didn't even mind but she kind of liked it. She laughed and so did Tsubaru. Hotaru had already taken a picture and was showing around the whole class. Everyone was oohing. Natsume got up and came up to Mikan and gave her a cold look then banged his hand on Tsubaru's table. He started shouting "What on earth do you think you're doing? You think you can just kiss her like that right in front of my eyes and expect me to do nothing? Well guess what four eyes? I am going to punch you to death!" He then raised his hand but Mikan quickly got hold of him. "Why are you doing this? He just wanted to cheer me up!" shouted Mikan. Natsume took her hand and then took her out of the class to the school roof. They were not allowed to go up there but they weren't even around to fight or leave class either. It's not like they ever followed the rules.

When they were up on the roof, Natsume let go off her hand and asked Mikan "Why did you let that guy kiss you?" Mikan got mad because no one was allowed to tell her what to do or what not to. "What's it to you? He was just trying to cheer me up because I was feeling down because of certain someone." Natsume sighed and said "Look Mikan, don't you ever think of your act? How it would affect me? How do you think I felt when you told me to agree on changing seat when we've always sat next to each other? You acted like it didn't matter." "Like it didn't matter? Natsume we've been friend ever since I can remember! Is that why you were avoiding me? Of course it matters. It matters to me a lot more than it does to you because you are popular so you can change your friend as you wish but what about me? I am not popular like you so you mean a lot to me. You're the only friend I've got but ignoring that I asked you to sit next to Hinata because I thought that's what you wanted. I thought you wanted to get your girl Natsume." replied Mikan. She was on the verge of crying.

Natsume looked at her and then said "I am sorry Mikan for reacting that way. I really am. I thought I didn't matter to you as much you do to me. And I don't agree that you're not popular. Guys want to talk to you but I guess they're afraid that they have to mess with me and hell yes they do!"

"But don't you think that it's time we made other friends? We can't always be like this you know. We should learn to make new friends."

"Why? Is it that you're interested in Tsubaru now that he has kissed you? Now that you've found your key to fame, Tsubaru, you don't need me?"

"Is that what you really think of me? I am hurt Natsume. I have nothing else to say to you."

"Mik.."

Mikan started crying and ran to the class but met Tsubaru on the way and then he hugged her so Mikan cried on his arms unable to control her feelings. She didn't like the fact that it wasn't Natsume but he was the only other person there for her. Natsume had followed her but stopped when he saw them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

It had been 2 weeks that Mikan had stopped talking to Mikan. Natsume didn't even say sorry to her. Mikan was really worried that this was the end of their friendship. Somehow she and Tsubaru had become pretty close. He had taken Natsume's place in everything in Mikan's life in just 2 weeks. Mikan was a bit uncomfortable with it but he was the only one she could talk to except Hotaru but Hotaru didn't say much. She wanted to know more about Alice but all she could think about was Natsume. Whenever their eyes met, he would look away. She could feel his stare in lessons but she didn't know what to say to him. So she had decided on ignoring him.

It was P.E lessons. They were playing dodge ball and they were supposed to make teams of 3 so it was Hotaru, Tsubaru and Mikan. The teacher announced that they would be playing against Hinata, Mizuki and Natsume. Mikan didn't want to play against them but that would mean that she would let the others down as well so she decided to play. As the teacher blew the whistle the both teams ran for the ball but Natsume and Tsubaru both were so quick that they both managed to get the ball, Hinata had the other ball and so did Mikan. They all kept throwing ball at each other but the both team were equally good but finally Hotaru managed to hit Mizuki. So it was three against two but Hotaru left saying that she was too tired so it was two against two. All the others games were over so they all came over to watch the game. It had already been 7 minutes. They were all sweating. Mikan didn't want to lose to Natsume because it was a childhood habit. Natsume had always allowed her to win even though he could easily win. He would always say that he didn't let her win but Mikan knew better than that. Natsume was really annoyed by now so he gave his all to hit Tsubaru but Mikan interrupted knowing that it was going to hit him so the ball hit Mikan instead. She fell on the ground. She gave out a little cry. Tsubaru quickly got down on his knees. He shouted at his teacher to come over but Natsume quickly carried her on his back and ran to the infirmary. Teacher told everyone to go to change but Hinata and Tsubaru went over headed towards infirmary.

Natsume was panting really hard. Mikan was slowly taking in the fact that it was Natsume who was carrying her to the infirmary. She asked Natsume to let her down but Natsume resisted.

Natsume shouted "What were you thinking idiot? Why did you have to butt in? He could've handled it."

Mikan started crying. "But you looked so angry. I thought you were trying to hurt him. I didn't want you to hurt him."

Natsume was walking now. "Why do you care so much? What if it did hurt him? He wouldn't die would he?"

"I wasn't worried for him! I didn't want you to hurt others cause of your anger! Anyways why did you have to be so competitive about this silly game?" shouted Mikan.

"Who cares about this game? I thought I was losing you. I thought that if he hit me by any chance then he would take you from me forever. We were playing against each other don't you see Mikan? We've always been on the same team. I didn't like it."

"Well it's your entire fault! Getting angry easily just because he kissed me on my forehead? You do it all the time. He was just cheering me up. And whose fault do you think it was that I was so upset?"

"I didn't like it, you being touched by that guy. You might not have notice but that guy likes you Mikan."

"No he doesn't. He was just being a friend when you weren't."

They were in front of the infirmary now and Hinata and Tsubaru had finally caught up with them.

Hinata looked at Mikan and she looked kind of angry.

"Are you alright Mikan?" asked Hinata. "You shouldn't have thrown the ball so hard Natsume."

"I know. I am sorry." Natsume said.

It was weird seeing Natsume agreeing with Hinata so easily. No one had ever managed to get so close to Natsume except Mikan. Mikan had this small feeling that she didn't like Hinata and she knew it was wrong.

Tsubaru was blushing and asked Natsume to let Mikan down. Natsume didn't seem like he wanted to but Mikan was already getting off but as she landed on her feet, she realised how much in pain she was. She gave out a cry again. Both Tsubaru and Natsume went to reach her leg but Hinata was faster than them. She looked kind of worried. She held her feet and managed to lay Mikan's feet down. Mikan didn't feel like she had touched her but she thought it was because of her pain that she didn't realise her touch. Tsubaru was looking at Mikan very worriedly.

"Thank you Mikan for taking the hit for me. I should've been careful. Because of me…"

"No it's not your fault. I didn't want you to get hurt."

At this, Natsume looked at Mikan bitterly but Mikan ignored him. Somehow Hinata looked upset more than anyone there.

Natsume shouted at Tsubaru "How can you let a girl get hit for you? Can you even call yourself a man after this?"

"Shut up Natsume! How can you say that when you purposely tried to hit Tsubaru so hard?" shouted Mikan.

Hinata kind of flinched. Her cheeks kind of turned red. Natsume seemed to have to notice it.

Natsume quickly said, "Fine take his side." He took Hinata's hand and took her away.

Mikan was on the floor. She was shocked how he could've just let her sit there when she was in pain. She saw Tsubaru sitting on the floor next to her. She couldn't hold it in anymore. She had to cry! She leaned her head on Tsubaru's head and he wrapped his hand over Mikan's shoulder. Mikan was crying again and it was Tsubaru with her again and not Natsume. Tsubaru looked up and saw Natsume looking at them but Natsume quickly went out of sight.

Tsubaru took Mikan inside the infirmary. It turns out that she had sprained her ankle pretty badly. She was told to stay at home for two weeks.

Mikan was actually happy that she didn't have to face Natsume for a whole week. She was really that he had left off with Hinata when she was hurting. She had decided on never forgetting Natsume. So she focused on Alice now. She knew that her mom knows about Alice because her mom kept getting calls about it. But why hadn't her mom told anything about it to her? Are there any other people with Alices? She would have to ask to her mom about it if she wanted to know. Her mom used to work in a shop but she had never gone to visit her to work because her mom thought that it would be bothersome. She never said it to Mikan but she had figured it out herself.

It was just 11 in the morning so there was plenty of time before her mom would be back from her work. Mikan decided to do some research on Alice. So she sat on her computer and typed in Alice special ability on Google. There were lots of results but there was one that Mikan knew that it was the one she was searching for. So she clicked on it but there wasn't much information but it explained what Alice was. It also had information on some school where they were taught how to control their Alice. Mikan started thinking how cool it would be if she could go to those schools. She wanted to know what kind of other Alices were out there. It was already 4 in the afternoon which meant that her mom would be back in an hour. She was glad that she had sprained her ankle because she wouldn't have to work for a whole week. Her mom had seemed a bit weak last night when she had told her about her injury. Her mom had seemed very concerned and had told her not to work. There was a knock on the door. It was just quarter past 4 so it was very early for her mom to be back. Mikan carefully walked to the door and opened it. It was Tsubaru.

"Hi! Tsubaru, What a lovely surprise? Please come in."

"Hey! Mikan Thanks. I was a bit concerned so I came. It was my fault after all. Here take this. I brought you some chocolates."

"No it wasn't. And I really want you to stop saying that it was your fault. Thank you for the chocolates."

"No biggie."

"Do you want a drink?"

"No. I am good. So does it still hurt?"

"Yes. A bit but it doesn't bother me much. So how is school?"

"It's the same but a bit boring cause you're not there. I can't wait for you to come back."

"Oh..." Mikan wanted to ask about Natsume but thought it was better not to.

"If you are thinking about Natsume then he wasn't doing any good himself. He looked very angry. He wasn't even talking to Hinata."

Mikan didn't know what to say.

"Look Mikan, I know that you and Natsume have been friends for a long time but I can take better care of you. He'll hurt you like he is hurting you right now. But I will always be there for you."

"What do you mean Tsubaru?" Mikan was confused.

"What I am trying to say is… Mikan I like you. I have liked you since we were 6. I was new to school and I saw how you were so happy playing with Natsume. Your laugh made me happy and I wanted to make you laugh but I didn't say anything because Natsume… Well Natsume…"

There was a knock on the door. Mikan was confused what to do. Tsubaru told her to get the door. It was Natsume. Natsume saw Tsubaru and Mikan could feel his anger increase. Mikan invited him in.

"What are you doing here Tsubaru?" growled Natsume.

"I came to see how Mikan was doing. Like you said it was my fault for letting her take my hit."

Natsume smirked. "Well at least you admit your fault." "Mikan how are you?"

"Why do you care?" snapped Mikan.

"Why do I care? Mikan how can you even ask that? Wouldn't you be worried if you were in my place?"

Mikan knew that Natsume was right. She would've been worried sick.

"I am sick and tired of you messing with my head! You always do something to hurt me and then you say sorry and then hurt me again. All you care about is your girlfriend Hinata"

"What about you? All you care about is Tsubaru! You even took the hit for him! You say that you didn't want me to hurt anyone but you were just protecting you Tsubaru!"

"I was afraid! If I hadn't taken his hit, I would've been next right? I couldn't bear it that you would hit me even if we were opponent in a game. "

Tsubaru looked hurt after hearing Mikan.

"Mikan you didn't protect me because you like me?"

"No Tsubaru. I think of you as a friend. Nothing more than that."

"Do you like Natsume then?"

Natsume looked at Mikan.

"He is my best friend. We have been friends ever since I can remember. He means a lot to me. He is like a brother I never had."

"You sure about that Mikan?" asked Tsubaru accusingly.

"There's a stupid question! Now that you've seen her, leave Tsubaru." said Natsume.

"So I was just being used? I was a replacement for Natsume? And all this time I thought you liked me." Tsubaru laughs. "I was a fool Mikan. But it doesn't mean that I am giving up on you. You said that you don't like Natsume right? Then I still have a chance. I am going to fight for you Mikan. Please do not avoid me in school. I am leaving now." Tsubaru said.

"What do you mean you're not going to give up on her? Didn't you hear her say that she doesn't think of you more than a friend?" asked Natsume.

"I have liked her since I was 6? Do you think I'll easily give up on her? I thought she liked you but I was wrong. You know Mikan when I was saying how I never could approach to you back then right? Well Natsume and you were always together and Natsume didn't let anyone get close to you and him but I wasn't scared of that. I thought you liked him so I hadn't approached you but now that things are clear. I am going to win your heart." having said that he left.

Mikan was dumbfounded. She didn't know what was happening anymore. He had only thought of Tsubaru as a friend. A very nice and close friend but not love him. He could never replace Natsume no matter what. What does Natsume expect from me? He doesn't want to have other friend but I don't want him to hang out with Hinata either so I can't blame him. What's happening?

"Sorry you had to go through all that Mikan. I am very sorry for hurting you and about your injury."

"Stop it! I don't want to hear anything right now. Do you actually think that I like him more than you? We have gone through a lot together and you think that he would be able to ruin our friendship Natsume? Why can't we just go back to old days Natsume? I accept Hinata and you accept Tsubaru. We all can be friends."

"But I don't want it to be 4 of us. I just want it to be me and you!" shouted Natsume.

"What about Hinata?"

Natsume took a deep breath.

"I don't like Hinata. I just pretended to like her"

What was Natsume saying? Mikan got very confused. If he doesn't like her then why was he pretending? Why was he taking all the risk of losing their friendship by pretending to like her?

Meanwhile Tsubaru got to his house. Hinata was there waiting for him in his room.

"What are you doing here Hinata?"

"I am warning you. If you hurt Mikan in any way, I am not going to leave you… Brother!"


End file.
